


Beyond The Stars From Sight

by darthtenebrosius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Desert Storm - Blue Sunshine
Genre: Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthtenebrosius/pseuds/darthtenebrosius
Summary: Inspired by Blue Sunshine's adaptation of "Over The Sea to Skye" sung by Ben Naasade in chapter 26 of Mirage.Created with Audacity. The backing track and the picture are not mine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Beyond The Stars From Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368582) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 




End file.
